In certain electrical applications, particularly in computer applications, a need exists for electrical connectors that are capable of coupling hundreds of signals between a printed circuit board and other components or printed circuit boards. Such connectors also need to provide reliable electrical connections. In order to ensure that such connectors do not come apart inadvertently, various means have been employed to guarantee a tight mechanical fit between the mating pieces. These efforts have succeeded in providing high-signal-count connectors that provide reliable electrical connections. Unfortunately, it is sometimes very difficult to separate the mating pieces of these connectors when it is necessary to do so.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a high-signal-count electrical connector that ensures reliable connections when mated with its counterpart, but that is not difficult to separate from its counterpart when it is necessary to do so.